


A Love of My Own

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine are flatmates. When Gwaine starts a relationship, Merlin wonders if he will ever find someone. Modern AU, see tags for more info. More tags will be added as the story progresses.Originally started on FF.net in 2012, after a very long hiatus I am updated and finishing, publishing here and FF.net
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Part One

It was an average Friday evening and Merlin was watching television in the living room as he waited for Gwaine to arrive home so that he could start dinner. He didn't have to wait long before Gwaine swung the door open wide and walked in with a huge grin on his face, worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"You look far too happy...I take it you had a good day at work?" Merlin asked and Gwaine glanced over at him, his grin still in place.

"An _extremely_ good one."

"What happened?"

"There's a new guy at work." Gwaine said wiggling his eyebrows and Merlin groaned, holding his head in his hands.

" _Gwaine_!"

"What?"

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! I welcomed him to the company, told him he was cute...asked if he was single…"

"And was he?"

"Yes although even if he was taken, that wouldn't have stopped me." Gwaine said with a wink.

"Oh god." Merlin said as he left the sofa and made his way into the kitchen where Gwaine followed him.

"He's just broken up with his girlfriend-" Gwaine continued, walking behind Merlin into the kitchen.

"Girlfriend, no change then." Merlin commented whilst looking in the fridge and deciding what he was going to be cooking for the two of them.

"Because he's gay! And that's when I asked him out."

"And he is now suing you for sexual harassment?"

"I haven't touched him Merlin.. _yet_ …" He said and slapped his roommate's backside before walking out of the kitchen. Merlin decided on a lasagna for dinner, having to make two separate dishes as he knew that Gwaine would not eat his vegetarian lasagna.

When he turned around, his hands full of ingredients, Gwaine was leaning against the door frame.

"Aren't you happy for me Merlin?" He asked with a pout.

"Of course I am, when is the date?"

"Next Friday at Club Camelot...you don't sound too happy about it." Merlin sighed, and placed the ingredients on the kitchen side.

"I really am happy for you, but...I guess I feel a little jealous, I have nothing, no job and no love life and there you are with both. The last time I had a date was eight months ago." Merlin admitted and his friend walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay Merlin, we just need to get you back out there, you'll come to Club Camelot with me and my date!"

"What?

"You'll come with me on my date!"

"Gwaine…"

"Come on Merlin... _please_ …" Merlin sighed, it wasn't like he was going to be doing anything else that night.

"Fine, I'll go." He replied and Gwaine grinned.

"Great, now come on, get on with dinner I'm starving!"

The next week came and went and before Merlin knew it, it was Friday evening and he was currently standing in front of a body length mirror observing himself. Gwaine had decided he was going to pick out Merlin's clothes for tonight and he was a bit worried about what he would be wearing, but he was actually impressed, it was better than anything he would have picked out for himself.

He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a button up red top made up of a soft fabric that didn't rub unlike most of his shirts. He also sported a pair of new black converse and his battered leather watch that his father gave him.

"Hurry up Merlin, it's nearly time to leave!" Gwaine shouted from their living room. Merlin turned around to his bed to collect his phone and wallet before shoving them in his pockets and walking out to meet Gwaine.

"Finally, I thought you were going to be staring at yourself all night, there'll be plenty of people to do that at the club." Gwaine winked and pulled his friend out the door so they could make their way to the club.

Club Camelot was only a short walk away from their home and they didn't have to wait long before they got in. Moments later after scanning the club, Gwaine led them over to Leon, who Merlin had to agree, was gorgeous! He just hoped Gwaine didn't ruin this like he did with most of his relationships.

There were many small round tables at the club and Merlin, Leon and Gwaine were currently seated around one of them, their first round of drinks on the table as the three conversed.

"So how long have you and Gwaine known each other?" Leon asked Merlin.

"Six years, we were at University together." Merlin said, noticing a slight worried look in his friend's eyes, he obviously hadn't told Leon much about him, and he decided not to say too much, as it wasn't his place to do so.

By midnight, Merlin had lost count of the number of drinks that he had downed and had moved from one of the round tables to a stool at the bar, so his access to the drinks was easier. He was nursing a vodka and coke whilst he watched Leon and Gwaine practically devoured each other on the dancefloor. He had to watch them like this for nearly two hours and he decided that he'd had enough.

He finished off his drink before he staggered over to the Club's exit, clashing into someone as he did so.

"Hey, watch it!" The man he had just walked into shouted above the loud music. Merlin looked up to see a very attractive blonde man standing in front of him. As soon as the other caught sight of Merlin his expression changed from angry and annoyed to interested.

"Sorry." Merlin muttered in embarrassment and the blonde smirked.

"Don't be...Could I get you a drink?" He asked and Merlin blushed, shaking his head.

"No, I...I'm leaving."

"Come on, just one?" The blonde man asked as one of his hands snaked around Merlin's back and down to grab one of his cheeks from the material of his skinny jeans. Merlin's eyes widened and he blushed furiously as he pushed himself away from the man.

"No, I really need to g...go home." Merlin said, stuttering slightly. The blonde man pushed them closer together before looking at Merlin's lips and then back to his eyes.

"Shame." He said with a wink before he removed his hand from Merlin's backside and walked off to the bar. Merlin stood stunned for a few moments before gathering a few brain cells, allowing him to walk out of the club.

Merlin didn't remember getting home. Waking up on his sofa meant that at least he had made it to his home, even if he didn't make it as far as his bedroom. Glancing over at the nearest source of time, he saw that it was nearly six in the evening, meaning he had slept nearly eighteen hours and was still so tired, and achy and hungover.

He moved slowly up, wincing at the throbbing pain in his head, wincing even more so when his front door was flung open. Gwaine waltzed into the room, slamming the door closed just to annoy his friend, who he knew had awful hangovers, which is why he didn't get drunk often. He then proceeded to slap Merlin on the back, making him gag and groan.

"Wow Merlin…" He smiled smugly. "You look like shit." He laughed, making Merlin groan at the sound.

"Where have you been?" Merlin asked and his friend grinned, taking a place next to his friend.

"Leon's place." He replied and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Drunk sex? Oh Gwaine…"

"We didn't have drunk sex Merlin...we waited until we were sober." Gwaine said and burst into laughter while his friend pushed him over and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and some painkillers.

"I thought you wanted a serious relationship with Leon?" Merlin asked as Gwaine followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I do, but we both wanted it, so why fight it." Gwaine winked. "So how was your night? Besides getting more hammered than me and Leon combined?"

"Terrible and I bumped into this guy as I was leaving the club-"

" _Oh_ , who was he?"

"No idea, he was slightly shorter than me, blonde hair, blue eyes, kinda muscular…"

"I'll stop you there before you start drooling all over the kitchen." Gwaine said, cutting Merlin off as he blushed. "Did you get his number?" Gwaine asked.

"No." Merlin replied as Gwaine got up and reached around Merlin's back pocket and pulled out a small piece of white paper and then waved it in front of his friend's face.

"I think you did, blondie must have slipped it into your back pocket." Merlin blushed as he remembered the blonde holding his butt, he must have slipped it in then.

"Yeah, he must have." Merlin said, his face bright red making Gwaine's face once again break into a massive grin.

"This is great! You can give blondie a call and set up a date and then on Monday I can talk to my boss and try and get you a job!"

"Gwaine, really, there is no need to help me, I can get a job myself and I don't even know the guy's name, I never told him mine and I don't want to be part of an awkward phone conversation."

"Whatever Merlin, I'm only trying to help you, you've been unemployed for months now, and you _seriously_ need to get laid."

"Leave me alone Gwaine." Merlin said, holding his head as he walked out of the kitchen and to his bedroom and slamming his door, hoping that would give Gwaine to signal that he wasn't to follow.

The rest of the weekend went by in a flash and before Merlin knew it was Monday evening and he was anxiously waiting for Gwaine to come home to tell him what his boss had said. As much as he hated accepting handouts, he needed a job, his savings were running very low.

When keys rattled in the key hole, Merlin shot up from the sofa and stared at the door as it opened and Gwaine appeared in the doorway.

"Well?" Merlin asked as Gwaine closed the door behind him and began removing his jacket.

"Well...he said he'd love to meet you, I've set up an interview for you at nine thirty tomorrow morning to see if you'll be right for the company." Gwaine explained and was enveloped in a hug by his roommate.

"Thank you Gwaine." Gwaine laughed and slapped his friend on his back.

"Now how about as a thank you you make dinner?" He asked and Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.


	2. Part Two

Gwaine was starting to regret getting Merlin the interview. He had to listen to Merlin fussing about what he was going to wear to the interview since six in the morning, when Merlin had woken Gwaine up for his “help”. Eventually Merlin had chosen something to wear and the two were off to work.

The drive was short with little traffic considering the time of day and when they pulled into the car park near the building, Merlin was impressed. The building was sleek, modern and tall and Merlin once again worried that he was not well dressed enough for the interview.

He walked with Gwaine through the building and to the closest lift, Gwaine on his way to the seventh floor and Merlin to the top floor, the office of the boss. When the door pinged for the Gwaine’s floor, Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin, making his friend laugh. 

“Good luck Merlin.” Gwaine winked at the other man before walking out of the lift and leaving Merlin alone. It only took another minute or so for the lift to reach the top floor. Merlin quickly collected himself before walking out and over to the woman sitting behind a very large desk. 

“Hello sir, how may I help you?” She asked as he reached the desk, a smile on her face.

“Hi, my name is Merlin Emrys...I have an interview at nine thirty,” he said and watched as the woman typed a few things into her computer before looking back at him. 

“If you’d like to take a seat, I’ll call you when he’s ready.” 

Merlin thanked her before turning around and taking a seat in one of the plush chairs in the small waiting area. He knew he would spend some time waiting as catching a ride in with Gwaine meant he would be early for his interview, but to his surprise he didn’t have to wait much longer than ten minutes. 

“Mr Emrys?” The woman called out. “You can go in now,” she said and gestured to the large double doors to the side of her. 

“Thank you.” Merlin said as he walked over to the doors, opening one and stepping inside. The office was huge with one wall just glass that gave an impressive view of the city. Turning to the desk at the other end of the office, Merlin saw a blonde man sitting there, face down as he scribbled something onto some paper. 

When the blonde man looked up, Merlin froze. It was the same blonde man from the club. The other man must have recognised him as well as a similar shocked expression spread across his face, which quickly turned into a grin as he leaned back in his chair.

“Hello...please, take a seat,” he said as he gestured to one of the two seats on Merlin’s side of the desk.

Merlin slowly closed the gap between them and took a seat in the chair, never taking his eyes off the man but trying to avoid looking directly into his eyes. Once he was seated, the other man spoke.

“My name is Arthur Pendragon and I am the CEO of Pendragon & Son...and your name is?”

“Merlin Emrys.”

“So, Merlin...I have an offer for you.” Arthur began and Merlin nodded before the other man continued. “I would be more than happy to offer you a position at my company, I’ve heard good things about you...you’re well educated and you have plenty of office experience... _ but…” _

“But?” Merlin prompted. 

“But in exchange for the position, you have to let me take you out somewhere.”

“You’ll give me a job if I go on a date with you?” Merlin asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow at the other who shrugged. “When and where?”

“Meet me outside my office here at seven tomorrow night, I will make sure that the security on tomorrow will know to let you in.”

After the agreement of the date, Merlin signed his new contract, his work start date set as the following Monday and left the office, feeling like he was on cloud nine, his life was making one massive turn for the better.

-

It was just after ten when the interview had ended and Merlin was making his way out of the building when he spotted Leo sitting in the building’s canteen. He too was spotted and with a smile Leon called him over. 

“Merlin! Gwaine told me you had an interview today, how did it go?” He asked as Merlin sat down next to him.

“It went great, I got the job.”

“That’s great! Welcome to the company Merlin, when do you start?”

“Next Monday.”

The two continued a small conversation between them with Leon giving him some more information on the company and some useful tips. They talked for almost a half hour before Leon was called away and Merlin left the building and decided to walk home instead of taking the bus.

As soon as Merlin got home, the nerves of going on a date tomorrow night finally got to him. He collapsed on the sofa and his head began filling up with possible scenarios that could happen tomorrow night, some of them good, some of them bad, some ended up with him losing his job before he had even started and the others ended with him having sex for the first time in almost a year. 

At some point, Merlin must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes and checked his watch, it was nearly seven in the evening. He needed to stop sleeping for so long during the day or he was going to end up with insomnia…Merlin turned his head and suddenly realised that Gwaine was next to him, the shock of him being there almost made him jump out of his skin.

“Gwaine,  _ christ _ ! You scared me half to death!”

“ _ Aw…”  _ Gwaine said, mocking him slightly before his voice turned serious. “How did the interview go? I know Arthur can be a prat but I hope he didn’t give you a hard time.”

“No, um, he didn’t...I got the job!” Merlin said, a wide smile on his face. “And...I also have a date tomorrow night.”

“Congrats Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed, his hands raised in the air. “Who is this man taking my Merlin out on a date?”

Merlin rolled his eyes before answering.

“I’m not  _ yours  _ Gwaine.”

“Of course not... _ Leon  _ is mine.” Gwaine chuckled. “So...who is it?” He asked again and Merlin looked away as he muttered Arthur’s name under his breath.

“What?” Gwaine asked, not having heard Merlin and Merlin sighed, looking back at his friend. 

“Arthur.”

“Pendragon?” Gwaine asked with wide eyes and Merlin nodded. “Wow...a date and a job in the same day!” Gwaine slapped Merlin on the back, making the dark haired boy wince. “Congrats again Merlin, although...I have to warn you that Arthur Pendragon...is quite the player.”

“What and you’re not?” Merlin scoffed. 

“I’ve changed!”

“Leon is good for you.” Merlin commented. 

“Oh he is.” Gwaine grinned.

“Still...he couldn’t be as bad as you were.” 

“I never cheated on you!”

“You almost did.” Gwaine slapped Merlin’s shoulder and they both laughed.


End file.
